Milky Way
Milky Way is an Aerial Beauty robo that only appears in Custom Robo (GameCube). It is a Normal Style robo that is always used by Marcia, one of the major characters of the game. How to obtain *Custom Robo Battle Revolution: Beat Marcia in the Steel Hearts Cup during the Grand Battles. Strategy This Aerial Beauty model has weak attack and low defense. This model should be used with a "run and gun" technique--attacking whenever possible and then using its jumps to escape and so on. Best used with the Homing Star Gun, but other homing weapons will work as well. Try using a Dragon Gun with this robo's jumping ability. Despite its charge being mostly horizontal in movement, it is able to go over walls. However, in order to hit an enemy with the move while on the ground, Milky Way will need to be close to an enemy. Otherwise, it will go over them. It is a great move for advancing through gunfire though and it leaves you in the air afterwards, so feel free to use an air jump afterwards to escape after the Charge. Gallery Milky Way - Imgur.png|Milky Way's Original Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Milky Way - Imgur(1).png|Milky Way's Red Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Milky Way - Imgur(2).png|Milky Way's Blue Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Milky Way - Imgur(3).png|Milky Way's Green Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Milky Way - Imgur(4).png|Milky Way's Yellow Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Milky Way and Swift.jpg|Milky way and Swift post victory Custom Robo Nintendo Power Milky Way and Glory.jpg|Milky Way alongside Glory from the promotional comic in Nintendo Power Custom Robo Nintendo Power 2.jpg|Milky Way engaged in battle from the promotional comic in Nintendo Power custom_robo__battle_revolution_art_24.jpg|Milky Way firing on an opponent Custom robo battle revolution art 23.jpg|Ray 01 vs. Milky Way Milky Way Old Style.png|Milky Way's Old Design. Used in some official artwork as seen in this gallery. Custom robo battle revolution art 21.jpg|Ray 01, Glory, and Milky Way. Custom robo battle revolution art 22.jpg|Another image of Ray 01, Glory, and Milky Way. Some of these images were used in the instruction manual. Trivia *Milky Way is named after the Galaxy that holds our Solar System. *When comparing V2 with Battle Revolution, Milky Way is most similar to Flare. **However, Milky Way has a better endurance stat and a worse aerial stat than Flare. **In addition, Milky Way borrows Planet's charge. *Milky Way was originally going to be pink by default (as evidenced by several promotional artworks). She even had an official render of her pink design. Both the art and her render are in the gallery. **However, she was changed to her well known light blue design in the end. This is likely to make Milky Way more similar to Marcia (as she has a lot of blue in her design). **It is unknown why the pink design didn't appear as the red coloration, however. *Milky Way is equipped with the following parts in her render: **Body: Milky Way **Gun: Bubble Gun **Bomb: Freeze Bomb **Pod: Sky Freeze Pod **Legs: Formula Legs Category:Robos Category:Normal Category:Custom Robo GC Exclusive Category:Aerial Beauty Category:Custom Robo GC Robos